(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to submarine buoyant cable antenna systems and more particularly to the termination tips of the cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art termination tips are of either the grounding or insulating variety. None are convertible. The MX 4217 tip is non-flexing, grounding only and has less tensile strength than the present invention. The MX 9050 tip, presently in wide use, has less tensile strength than the present invention and is grounding only. The MX 9246 tip, in present limited use, has less tensile strength than the present invention and is of only the insulating variety.